


Cinderella || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [31]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Another Cinderella story - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, cinderella!dan, evil stepbrothers, stepbrother!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan is working for the Lester household.





	Cinderella || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/164171501-phan-one-shots-~-cinderella  
> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137836167179/cinderella-phan

"Oh for fuck sake." Dan grumbled as Michael hung from the chandelier, screaming at the top of his lungs. "MICHAEL GET DOWN!" Dan shouted but the younger boy was deaf to his demands, swinging back and forth. "Oh bloody hell." Dan bit his lip in worry and ran to the sofa, grabbing all the cushions he could find and dropping them on the floor beneath Michael. 

"WATCH THIS!" Michael suddenly shouted out and Dan's eyes went wide as his little hands let go of the chandelier and fell to the ground ... right on top of Dan. He groaned as He and Michael fell to the floor in a heap. "Yeah! Again!" Michael cheered and Dan just heaved a cough, feeling a pain in his stomach where Michael had fallen on him. 

"No more." Dan wheezed as Michael jumped to his feet and ran out the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"Aren't you supposed to be baby sitting?" A voice snapped and Dan looked over to see an unimpressed Phil in the doorway. 

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" Dan snapped back, getting to his feet and clutching his aching front. 

"Don't get smart with me Howell." He spat and walked into the room and opening the fridge, taking the orange juice out of the fridge. Without getting a glass he opened the cap and tipped the carton up and poured the contents into his mouth. Dan shook his head.

"Ever heard of a glass?"

"Why don't you get it for me then slave?" Phil sneered. Dan glared at him and started to pick up the cushions on the floor.

"Why is it so fucking messy in here?" A third party snapped and Dan jumped up, turning to Mr Lester. 

"Howell wasn't looking after Mike properly dad." Phil smirked. Anthony Lester narrowed his eyes at Dan who continued to pick up the cushions, knowing what was coming. 

"Listen Howell, I can kick your college salary right out the window if you don't pick up your act!" Anthony sneered just like his son. Dan hated them both, they were both ass holes. 

"Yes sir." Dan replied, holding back the venom that wanted to seep into his words.

"Now Phil, I just got news from your school." Anthony changed the subject, looking at Phil with a smirk. Dan listened in curiously.

"What is it?" Phil asked, taking another swig of the orange juice.

"Natalie George is coming to your school this term." Anthony grinned mischievously. Phil spat out the orange juice in surprise and Dan dropped the cushions in his hands. 

"Natalie G-George as in the singer?" Phil asked, eyes wide. Dan stared in shock - he had been listening to Natalie for years. They were the same age and her music made Dan feel connected. 

"Yep- did I say you could stop?" Anthony snarled when he noticed Dan staring. Dan tore his gaze away and went back to cleaning after Michael. "Anyway, I need you to be very welcoming. If you can get with her then we can get our name out there. A little fame never hurt anyone. I mean you're going into the family business anyway, it's good to have a popular girlfriend don't you think?" Anthony winked and nudged his son's shoulder before leaving the room. 

Phil frowned as his Dad walked away and Dan noticed the confusion on his face. Phil's eyes locked with Dan's and his expression melted back into a scowl. "What are you looking at?" He snapped before walking out of the room. Dan sighed and shook his head, although he felt excited that one of his favourite singers was going to his school. 

Once everything was cleaned Dan ran up to his room in the attic and grabbed his school bag. He pulled his favourite black converse on and straightened his hair - okay so maybe he wanted to impress Natalie if she noticed him. Dan sighed as he flattened his hair in the mirror - as if a pop star would like someone like Dan - slave to the Lesters. 

He went outside and got into the car the family use for driving to school. The Lesters were very rich and had an impressive past. Phil and Michael's mum was a singer and their grand parents had been in the film business. Anthony Lester was an agent who ran a record company and Phil was his heir. Their lineage was very impressive and Dan couldn't have felt more unlucky to be their errand boy because they were all stuck up. 

Dan pulled the car around and Phil and Michael walked out the front door. Phil was looking at his phone screen and Michael screamed, "BUGSY THE FRONT SEAT!" Before jumping in beside Dan in the passenger's seat. Phil didn't even flinch, he got in the back seat, frowning down at the screen in his hand. 

"Seatbelts." Dan muttered and pulled Michael's round him - with a little struggle considering he was being difficult. Once Mike was strapped in, Dan glanced at Phil who hadn't moved an inch. He shrugged, if they got in an accident it would be his own damn fault. Dan drove to Michael's primary school first. He stopped the car and turned to Mike, "Did you grab the packed lunch I made you?" Dan asked and Michael nodded. "Got your PE kit?" He asked.

"Yeah it's in my bag." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Alright I'll be at your football game after school so I can pick you up afterwards." Dan explained and Michael opened the door.

"Yeah whatever." Mike called over his shoulder and then ran off to find his friends. Dan huffed out in annoyance when he didn't shut the car door behind him. He reached over the passenger street and strained as he pulled the door shut. Once he was upright again he looked at Phil to see him typing away in concentration, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. 

Dan rolled his eyes and started the car again, driving out the school grounds and to their high school. When Dan saw a red light coming up he looked at Phil through the mirror and smirked to himself. He slammed his foot on the breaks and Phil went flying into the back of the passenger seat. 

"FUCK!" He exclaimed, placing a hand over his nose. 

"Seatbelts." Dan sang, a smug grin on his face. 

"You're going to pay for that Howell." He snarled and pulled his hand away, checking for blood. Surprisingly there wasn't and Dan only felt slightly disappointed which is admittedly a fairly evil thought but he was so done with caring about the Lesters. Soon enough Dan pulled in the high school parking lot and got a spot closest to the building. Phil jumped out the car before it had even properly stopped and Dan rolled his eyes as he watched Phil speed walk into school.

Once the car was parked, Dan rushed into school - bag slipping of his shoulder occasionally. He walked through the crowd of people, trying to get to his locker. He felt a grin on his face when he saw his best friend PJ leaning against it. "Hey." Dan smiled.

PJ was his best and only friend. People tended to avoid Dan because of Phil - he was really popular in the school and spread rumours about him. No one was mean to him but they didn't want to get on Phil's bad side. PJ didn't care however and liked him for who he was, disregarding the rumours. PJ was really handsome - he was a little shorter than Dan with curly chestnut hair and peachy skin. He had bright green eyes and a dazzling white smile. He was the like a hot arty nerd which all the tumblr girls swooned over and Dan wondered why he stuck around him. 

"Nice of you to show up Howell." PJ smirked, pushing off Dan's locker and letting him get to it to take out the books he needed. 

"I got held up." Dan sighed.

"Let me guess. The demon spawn decided to show his tail." PJ rolled his eyes.

"As always." Dan grumbled. 

"I can't believe your dad worked under Mr Lester, how could a man have that much self control to not stab him in the face?" PJ pondered and Dan chuckled.

"Well I kind of wished he and my dad had never met because then Lester wouldn't have 'taken me under his wing' as he puts it and made me work for him as soon as I was old enough." Dan sighed.

"Sorry." PJ apologized sheepishly.

"Don't be, you didn't say anything wrong." Dan smiled.

"How's the older spawn?" PJ asked, changing the subject a little. 

"As shitty as ever, however I expect him to have a bruised nose or even a nose bleed later on." Dan smirked. PJ chuckled as Dan told him about the car journey. 

"So did you hear Natalie George is coming to our school?" PJ asked excitedly.

"I heard Lester talking to Phil." Dan smiled.

"How cool? Maybe she'll fall for your devilishly handsome good looks." PJ grinned.

"As flattered as I am, you're a fucking liar and as soon as she knows I'm working for Lester she won't even want to breath the same air as me. " Dan sighed, feeling himself deflate.

"Shut up, you are good looking. And if she doesn't want anything to do with you she isn't worth it and she's a total bitch. You deserve someone who'll appreciate and respect you." PJ reassured.

"You're disgustingly positive aren't you?" Dan joked, but was feeling happy about PJ's words.

"As always." PJ laughed as they made it to their registration class. As soon as they walked in they saw the large crowd in the corner of the room. "Seems she's already arrived." PJ raised an eyebrow and sat down near the front of the class with Dan - away from the crowd. 

"Do you think she likes the attention?" Dan asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder.

"I don't know, you listen to her." PJ shrugged and turned back to the front of the class. 

"Alright boys and girls, sit down." Our registration teacher - Mr Oliver announced and everyone scrambled back to their desks. Dan glanced back and had a clear view of Natalie who took a seat in the middle, eyes darting round at all the faces staring at her. Dan felt slightly bad for her but his breath caught when her eyes locked with his. Dan's eyes went wide and he immediately turned away with a blush on his face. 

Natalie was very pretty with long chestnut hair with an ombre of blond. She had tawny eyes and long lashes as well as rosy cheeks. She was every guys dream girl. "Alright, first of all I'd like to introduce Natalie who is a new student his year, please be nice to her." Mr Oliver nodded towards Natalie and Dan turned around again to see Natalie smile kindly at the others before her eyes snapped back to Dan and again Dan averted his gaze. Behind him Natalie grinned to herself. 

As soon as the register was called everyone could chat and do what they wanted until the bell for first period went. "What have you got first?" PJ asked.

"English with Mrs Morrisey." Dan replied in a bored tone.

"Me too."

"Hi." a female voice interrupted and Dan and PJ turned to see Natalie standing beside their desk with a shy smile. Dan's eyes nearly fell out their sockets because Natalie came to him on her own accord. 

"Hey." PJ smiled, speaking for the speechless Dan.

"So, what's your names?" Natalie asked, looking nervous. 

"Why is she nervous?" Dan thought in confusion. "I'm Dan." Dan finally found his voice.

"PJ." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natalie. I kind of don't know what I'm doing or where to go. Could one of you help me? I have English first." Natalie bit her lip.

"Dan can help, he has English too." PJ smirked and Dan kicked him under the table because he was scared he'd just embarrass himself. PJ doesn't faze at all though and only smirked at the slightly flustered Dan.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah." Dan smiled politely and if on cue the bell rang. Dan got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Follow me." 

Dan and Natalie exited class and even had a small crowd following behind from a distance - whispering among themselves. Dan swallowed, not liking the attention. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." Natalie spoke up, looking back at the crowd. Dan felt bad for her - she had to deal with it 24/7. 

"No, it's fine. You need help to get to class, let them talk." Dan reassured - they had spread enough rumours about him and honestly he wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to him after this because she'd probably hear them soon. 

"Thanks Dan." She smiled. 

They arrived in the English corridor. "What teacher to you have?" Dan asked, glancing at her timetable.

"Mrs Morrisey." She read out. 

"We have the same teacher." Dan smiled politely. 

"Well that's good at least I'll know one person." She breathed out in relief and Dan thought she seemed too genuine. Was it an act? Or was she an actual human being who didn't let fame get to their head? They walked into the class room together and immediately another crowd formed. People started asking questions - completely ignoring Dan, so he sighed and slipped out, taking a seat in the back by himself. 

"Alright everyone break it up!" Mrs Morrisey stated sternly and the others let out noises of protest before going to their seats. "Let's not hound the poor girl." She smiled softly at Natalie who looked relieved. "There's a few spare seats, just go and pick one." She gestured to the class and Natalie scanned the room. 

Dan looked himself and let out a sigh when he noticed there was a free seat next to some cheerleaders, a nice girl names Sarah and guess who - Phil Lester who was sitting next to his best friend Chris Kendall. The desk on Phil's right was free and he was giving Natalie the 'look' which all the girls in the school fell for. Admittedly Phil was pretty hot and had many swooning over him so there was no chance Natalie would sit in the seat next to me.

But that's what she did. Dan was beyond surprised when she sat down at his desk with a shy smile and he shrunk under everyone's confused stares. Dan swallowed and looked at Phil who was giving him a glare - he felt a shiver go down his spine when he mouthed, 'I'm going to kill you' which scared Dan. No one can resist the 'look' so Dan could imagined he was pretty pissed.

"Sorry if I'm just following me you around, you just seem really nice and I want to know you." Natalie smiled, distracting Dan from Phil. Okay Natalie was pretty amazing.

"It's fine, not many people want to know me so thank you." Dan whispered, not wanting prying ears to hear their conversation even though the teacher had started the lesson. 

"Why not?" She frowned. Dan swallowed, he didn't want to tell her about Phil.

"You'll find out soon enough. People like to spread rumours about me." Dan shrugged although he could already feel himself become unworthy in her presence.

"That's horrible." She frowned, pure concern on her face. Dan blushed.

"Y-yeah." 

They made small talk through out the lesson and they were both fairly comfortable in each other's company even though Dan felt inferior to her. As soon as the double period was over, they started to pack things away.

"So Dan-" Natalie started but was interrupted by hands slamming down on the desk and making them both jump. 

"Hey there." Phil smiled sweetly, his eyes flickering towards Dan for a split second. Dan knew it was a warning so continued to pack his things. "My name's Phil, and you are?" He asked, throwing his charm at her and making Dan want to gag. He swiftly let, hearing a brief 'I'm Natalie' as walked out the door. 

He soon found PJ in the art room working on one of his paintings. "Wow that's coming on great." Dan grinned and PJ turned round with a beam. He had painted a large admiral butterfly with oil paint on a large canvas. 

"Thanks. I need to add the background soon." He stated, looking it up and down and picking out things he wanted to change or add.

"Is this for your expressive or design?" Dan asked curiously. 

"I'm not sure yet, I think if I used it for design it would be a bit feminine - I'd have to make a butterfly necklace or something." PJ chuckled and put his paint brushes down. 

"Fair enough." Dan smiled and sat down in a chair as PJ packed his things away. 

"So how'd it go with George?" PJ asked as he took the canvas out of the easel and placed on a different surface to dry. 

"We talked a bit. I think she's lost to Phil's charm though." Dan shrugged - not feeling too bothered about it considering he was expecting it. 

"God damn that Lester." PJ frowned and looked at me in concern.

"Don't worry about it, I don't like attention anyway." Dan dismissed.

"Still, I know you like her. Phil is an ass hole for jumping in." PJ hissed, getting defensive of his best friend. Dan smiled a little at that.

"Hey, she can go with who she wants. Besides, Anthony expects Phil to make her his girlfriend - something about image." Dan yawned and PJ shook his head, picking up his bag. 

"Stupid." He muttered as he and Dan left the art room. 

"I know." Dan sighed.

~

Dan and PJ sat at their usual table at lunch, and Dan had noticed PJ was acting fairly distracted. "Are you okay?" Dan asked.

PJ jumped before blushing and looking down at his lap. "Would you get mad at me if I said Chris was hot?" PJ mumbled - there was another thing, PJ was gay. 

"Why would I be mad?" Dan frowned.

"Because he's Phil's best friend." PJ pointed out. 

"Yeah but he doesn't do anything to me, he just follows Phil around." Dan explained and PJ nodded, smiling a little.

"I had art with him this morning and he was really ... sweet?" PJ grinned and Dan noted how pink his cheeks were. 

"Sweet how?" Dan asked - intrigued.

"We just talked - lots and we have tons in common. We didn't discuss Phil but he seems like a really nice person and I almost asked why he hung around Lester. Anyway, bottom line is I kind of like him." PJ chuckled, taking a sip of his water.

"Well I'm glad. You haven't been interested in anyone for nearly a year. You need someone who'll treat you right." Dan explained.

"Thanks Dan. You too." PJ added, winking a little. Dan was pretty sure he was referring to Natalie. Dan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round. Speak of the devil - Natalie stood behind him, biting her lip.

"Um, hi Dan." She said anxiously.

"Oh, hi." Dan replied a little awkwardly.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure we were okay since you disappeared after English. That Phil guy wouldn't stop talking to me. When I finally escaped I couldn't find you and we didn't have any classes together." She explained, looking worried.

"I'm sorry for dashing off ... Phil and I don't exactly ... mix." Dan chose his words carefully and PJ snorted behind them, making Dan internally slap him. 

"That's ok ... um do you mind if I sit? I can find somewhere else if you don't want me to." She rambled, looking like a lost lamb. 

"Of course." PJ smiled kindly and Natalie smiled, taking a seat next to Dan. Dan could practically feel stares burning into his back but he tried to ignore them. Natalie, PJ and Dan talked all through lunch and found they had a few things in common which made Dan feel happy. However Dan felt another tap on his shoulder and he could practically feel the change in atmosphere. He knew it wasn't someone he liked.

He turned round and sure enough Phil was there. "Dan, can I talk to you please?" He asked politely, not sounding threatening at all. That's what made Dan afraid. Dan glanced at PJ who gave Phil a warning glare. Phil only gave a smile and nodded his head at Natalie.

"Sure." Dan grumbled - he couldn't exactly refuse considering he still worked for Phil. He followed Phil out the canteen and into the hallway which was pretty much deserted. 

"I'm going to put this simply Howell. Stay away from-"

"-Natalie. I know." Dan sighed. "I didn't go near her though, she came to me!" Dan tried to explain.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, as if she'd go for a worthless piece of shit like you." Phil sneered and Dan felt his heart sink. 

"If you talk to her again then you make me look good alright?" Phil snapped, getting in Dan's face. Dan flinched away and nodded obediently, although inside he wanted to rip Phil's head off for being a massive douche. "Good, nice talk Howell." and with a smirk he walked off. Dan let out a breath and slumped against the wall.

~

"A mask?" Dan frowned, struggling to hold the phone to his ear as he picked up Michael's mess on the living room floor. 

"Yeah, apparently that's the theme for the dance tomorrow night." PJ explained down the phone. 

"I bloody hate dances." Dan sighed. "You have to ask someone to go and I always end up going alone or going with you." 

"Ouch." PJ feigned hurt.

"You know what I mean." Dan chuckle. "A mask though? Isn't that a bit weird? No one will know who anyone is." 

"Which is why it's perfect. You could get laid or hook up and no one would know it was you." PJ exclaimed.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." Dan replied flatly.

"Oh you know what I mean - I don't mean it in a bad way it'll be thrilling. Come on - I bet you could go with Natalie if you just asked her." PJ encouraged.

"No." Dan stated.

"Oh come on you've been talking for weeks now. Tomorrow is your last chance before the dance." PJ warned and Dan huffed out a sigh.

"Maybe I just won't go."

"Don't pussy out on me. I need your support I'm going to ask Chris." PJ said shakily down the phone.

"Whoa really? Does he even swing that way?" Dan asked in surprise.

"I won't know until I ask right?" PJ laughed but you could sense the nerves behind it.

"Wow, good luck. I hope it works out." Dan smiled.

"Thanks."

"DAN! COME PLAY HALO WITH ME SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!" Michael yelled from upstairs.

"Demon spawn requests your presence." PJ chuckled.

"See you tomorrow." Dan chuckled. 

The next day Phil seemed to be in a very sour mood. Dan didn't dare ask though in case he took it out on him. He had spoken only compliments about Phil to Natalie to make sure he got off his back and Natalie seemed to believe him which only made Dan mad. There was Phil manipulating the situation again. 

As soon as he walked into the school building Natalie was by his side. "Hey Daniel." She grinned and Dan had to admit she was very pretty. 

"Hi Natalie." Luckily the rumours and ruckus about Natalie hanging out with Dan had died down and they were just like everyday students now. "Do you know where PJ is?" He asked curiously.

"Probably pining after Chris." She chuckled and Dan grinned, the three of them had become pretty close. 

"Probably." Dan agreed. 

"So ..." Natalie started, pulling Dan to the side of the hall for a second. "About the dance. Have you got your suit?" She smirked, looking at Dan with her warm chocolate eyes and Dan noticed the small sprinkle of freckles on her nose. 

"Yep, it's all ready. I don't have anyone to go with though." Dan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"Oh?" Natalie asked, perking up a little. "Was there ... anyone you wanted to ask?" She asked, biting her lip. 

"Well, I suppose ... would you like to go with me Natalie?" Dan asked, feeling a lump in his throat. That was probably the bravest thing he'd done in ages and he hadn't considered what Phil would do to him if she said yes.

"Yes." Natalie grinned, answering almost immediately and Dan's eyes widened a little at how quick she was to accept. He was even more surprised when Natalie tugged him into a kiss. It didn't last too long but Natalie's lips were surprisingly nice on Dan's. He was still in shock when Natalie pulled away. She smiled shyly and pecked his cheek before saying a 'see you later' over her shoulder. He was aware that he was probably getting a lot of stares from the other students but he was still in shock.

Phil Lester had been observing them the whole time across the the hallway and as Natalie kissed Dan he felt a burning jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth and pushed his way through the oncoming crowd to get away.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon enough Dan was back at the house, straightening his hair for the dance. "You're kidding." Dan exclaimed down the phone.

"I'm not joking. Chris told me she rejected him yesterday." PJ explained.

"So that's why he was in such a sour mood." Dan confirmed, but he felt uneasy. Phil hadn't spoken to him even though by now the word had gotten out about Dan and Natalie going to the dance together. "I'm a little afraid of what he'll do next. He hasn't said a word to me." Dan bit his lip.

"Maybe he's accepted that she likes you and not him?" PJ suggested although Dan could hear the doubt in his words. 

"Yeah right." Dan huffed.

"Oh, I've got another call." PJ said.

"It's okay, I need to get ready anyway." Dan reassured.

"Alright see you later mate." PJ replied then hung up. Dan continued to straighten his hair until he heard Anthony call his name. He rolled his eyes but climbed down form the attic and all the way to the living room. He frowned when he saw him standing in the middle of the room with Phil sitting on the sofa beside him with a smirk on his face. Dan swallowed - knowing it couldn't be good.

"Yes?"

"I heard you and Natalie have become quite ... close." Anthony snapped. Dan swallowed but didn't say anything.

"He's taking her to the dance." Phil sneered.

"Dan since you seem content to ruin our image you will stay here tonight and look after Michael since I have a meeting tonight. Give this place a clean whilst you're at it." Anthony instructed.

"WHAT? But-"

"Keep speaking and you'll only get things worse." Anthony snapped and Dan shrunk under his piercing gaze. Dan glanced at Phil who was frowning a little but as soon as he saw Dan looking he smirked at him and Dan felt like ripping his mouth off.

"Now get lost. I have to leave in twenty minutes." Anthony muttered, taking a sip of a substance that didn't look healthy.

Dan stormed back up to the attic, biting back tears. He wasn't one to usually cry but he was going to the dance with his dream girl and his best friend who was going with his crush who just so happened to be Phil's best friend. How it all worked he didn't know but missing out on the dance made Dan feel pathetic - he was under Lester control and he hated it. It was all Phil's fault. 

~

Dan opened the door and was surprised to see PJ and Chris. Dan raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you at the dance?" Dan asked, eyeing Chris warily.

"You're coming to the dance with us. We heard what Phil did and that's not cool." Chris explained. 

"I can't - if I leave Michael alone Anthony would kill me." Dan sighed.

"That's why my older brother agreed to baby sit." PJ grinned and Dan frowned, looking over his shoulder and sure enough Jake Liguori was behind him. 

"Thank you guys but you didn't have to. Besides there's no guarantee Michael won't tell-"

"I won't tell." A small voice came from behind and all eyes went to Mike who was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What?" Dan frowned.

"My dad and brother can be really shitty. You always look out for me and play with me and care for me twice as much as those two. You're the only one who comes to my football games. I really like having you here Dan, you deserve some fun. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." Michael said sheepishly and Dan felt tears come to his eyes for the second time that night. 

He walked over and hugged Michael. "Whoa, slow down I don't like you that much." Mike exclaimed and Dan chuckled, pulling away and ruffling his hair. Mike only smiled and stuck his tongue out before disappearing.

"Don't worry I'll look after him." Jake reassured.

"Anthony said he'd be back around midnight." Dan explained.

"So you have three hours. Come get suited up and let's go. Natalie is waiting for you at the dance." PJ encouraged. Dan grinned and hugged PJ before running up to his room and pulling his white shirt, black skinny jeans, black blazer and black converse on. He pulled his black mask over his face and flattened down his hair with a shaky breath. He raced back down and joined Chris and PJ. 

"Let's go." PJ grinned and drove them to the dance. The three of them walked in and Dan grinned when he saw the school hall was decorated and flashing lights were everywhere. 

"Where's Natalie?" Dan asked.

"I don't know, but she said she'd be wearing a white mask and a white dress." PJ explained.

"Okay."

"We're going to dance. Are you okay to look for Natalie?" PJ asked.

"Of course, have fun." Dan grinned and walked as Chris took PJ hand, staring at him fondly. Dan felt happy for his friend. Chris seemed like an good match for him. Dan scanned the hallway until his gaze landed on a girl standing with a group of other girls. She had a beautiful white dress on that reached her knees and floated gracefully. Her long chestnut and blond hair hung in perfect curls down her back and she had a white mask over her eyes surrounded by embroidered silver. Dan smiled - that must be Natalie.

"Hi Natalie." Dan smiled shyly as he approached her. The girl spun round and stared at Dan wide eyed through the mask.

"Dan?" Her eyes lit up and a grin spread across her face. 

"Yeah." Dan grinned and Natalie hugged him. Dan hugged her back and then pulled away with a happy smiled - he got to go to the dance with his dream girl, how happy could a guy be? 

"What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it." Natalie frowned. 

"PJ's brother is covering for me." Dan explained but he felt a little uneasy about how Natalie was biting her lip and looking worried. 

"Is something wrong?" Dan frowned. 

"Well ... you see. Before I explain I just wanted to say I thought you weren't coming-"

"You came with someone else didn't you?" Dan asked, feeling betrayal hit him hard. What did he expect? She was like everyone else.

"Yes." Natalie looked down at her feet. "I can get rid of them though, now that you're here I want to dance with you - I really like you Dan." Natalie tried to recover.

"Who is it?" Dan asked bitterly, ignoring her question. He wasn't sure why he expected her to go alone without him and maybe it was a little selfish so Dan tried to calm down and forgive her. 

"Phil." She whispered and then Dan's anger and betrayal came back and hit him full force. Forget forgiving her, he couldn't stand being near her. Dan took a few steps back from her and Natalie looked at him sadly. "He was the only other person who asked me Dan I-" 

"Then go dance with him." Dan snapped and walked away from her. 

"DAN!" She called but Dan blended into the crowd. He couldn't believe it - maybe he was being selfish about the bit with her going with someone else but Phil? The same person who almost stopped him from coming? Dan was angry - he was angry at Phil for ruining his night because now he felt all his self confidence sink to his feet. Was there a sign on his back saying 'play with my feelings'? Dan sat down on a seat at the side of the hall - putting his head in his hands. Just when he thought he was getting a break from the hardship of reality. Going to the dance with his best mate and his dream girl. 

Dan refused to let the tears leak from his eyes and he was grateful no one knew who he was because of the mask. He let out a shaky sigh and looked out the window at the night sky. There were plenty of stars in the sky and the moon was bright and round. He needed some fresh air. Dan immediately headed towards the fire exit and angrily pushed his way outside. 

He inhaled sharply, the crisp air filling his lungs and creating a cloud on the exhale. He closed his eyes, happy to be away from everyone else. He had only been there ten minutes and he already wanted to go home. Dan felt all these feelings bubbling inside him but hate was a strong one - tugging at his restraint to punch Phil in the face for ruining his life in so many ways. He swallowed and opened his eyes. 

God must have been playing a joke on him because Dan's eyes flickered towards the only other human being outside and Phil was leaning against the railings of the second floor balcony. Dan's eyes narrowed to slits and more a second his mind filled with rage and without thinking things through he marched towards the stairs to the balcony and jogged up them - ready to give Phil a piece of his mind.

He got to the top step and opened his mouth to yell at him but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Tears. Actual tears were leaking from Phil's eyes and he was looking up at the stars with such a lost and pained expression that it felt like a slap in the face to Dan. Who was this vulnerable looking Phil? Where was the cocky, spiteful dick head Phil? 

Soon enough Phil noticed Dan's presence and his eyes widened and he immediately turned away, wiping his eyes furiously. "Wh-who are you?" He snapped, trying to sound intimidating but his voice broke - ruining the effect.

"No one." Dan muttered, finally getting his thoughts together. He couldn't let Phil know it was him - he'd get in so much trouble and lose everything. Dan nearly kicked himself for letting his rage control his actions. "Are you ... okay?" Dan asked hesitantly, not sure why he was asking. He should just leave right?

"Yes." Phil snapped, looking down at his shoes determinedly. Dan raised an eyebrow - he clearly wasn't. Dan stood awkwardly at the top of the balcony steps - not knowing what to say. "No." Phil suddenly whispered and looked ahead of him blankly. Dan felt a tug in his chest and he didn't know why - seeing Phil so broken was messing with his perception on him and it confused Dan to no end. 

"What's wrong?" Dan asked softly, realizing he was too much of a nice person to yell at someone who looked so done with the world. He didn't like Phil but he wasn't cruel. 

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are." Phil sniffed, leaning against the bars again and running a hand through his black hair. 

"Because I'm here?" Dan suggested and cautiously stood next to Phil, leaning against the bars like him. "What's wrong Phil?" Dan asked softly in the nicest voice he could.

"I'm just..." He trailed off, glancing sideways at Dan as if analysing whether he was trustworthy enough. He wanted to vent but he was scared of doing it to the wrong person. "Lost." Is what he finally decided on.

"Lost? Lost how?" Dan asked - still in his calming voice. 

"I ... I hurt the person I like." Phil mumbled, looking down in shame. Dan frowned, was there someone else he didn't know about? Or did he piss of Natalie?

"Hurt how?" Dan decided on asking.

"I've just loved them for so long and in turn I ended up making them hate me." Phil whimpered and Dan felt that tug on his chest again. This was not Phil Lester. Dan swallowed and placed a comforting hand on Phil's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do and now because I've hurt them I can't enjoy my night even though I've come with an amazing person." Phil sniffed. 

"So it isn't Natalie?" Dan asked - not meaning for the words to slip out. 

Phil let out a harsh laugh, "You too?" He asked bitterly. "It seems everyone expects us to get to-fucking-gether. Even my father expects me to marry the girl." Phil snapped and went to leave. 

"No! I'm sorry." Dan exclaimed, grabbing Phil's arm as he went to leave."I didn't mean to offend you I just heard things - I'm sorry." Dan rambled, not knowing why he was stumbling over his words. Why was he talking to Phil anyway?

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning back against the railing - looking so defeated and Dan, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find it in him to hate Phil at that moment. "So your father wants you two together?" Dan asked, testing the waters a bit.

"Yeah ... he seems to think he knows how my life should be laid out. He has my university sorted, and has my spot in the family business all set up and ready to go." Phil laughed harshly. "I don't even want his fucking company. I want to be happy and being in that bastard's shadow will never make me happy." Phil growled, clutching the railing hard and making his knuckles go white. Dan's eyes went wider - he would have never guessed that was what Phil truly felt - he masked it so well.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dan said softly and laid a hand over Phil's fist so he wouldn't hurt himself. Phil's grip loosened and he glanced at Dan's masked face out the corner of his eye before staring back at the ground. 

"I just want to be happy ... and he makes me happy." Phil whispered.

"He?" Dan asked in shock - he thought Phil hated gay people.

"SHE! I said she." Phil quickly jumped in, looking nervous. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"This conversation won't be repeated I swear." Dan reassured calmly.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Phil asked hesitantly, looking into Dan's eyes. Dan felt his heart pick up a little as Phil's bright blue eyes bore into his coffee ones. 

"Trust me." Dan said firmly and Phil seemed to search his eyes before letting out a sigh and looking away. 

"Okay." Phil said - barely audible. Dan smiled a little - completely forgetting about what Phil had done recently. "I don't want to love him any more." Phil sighed.

"Why don't you want to love him?" Dan asked, putting emphasis on 'him' and making Phil smile a little.

"Because I know it'll never work. He thinks I'm an ass hole and honestly it would never work. I just wanted to come and have a good night with Natalie - seeing if I could like her but now that I've hurt him I can't enjoy myself at all." Phil explained, sniffing and rubbing his eyes which seemed to water again. Dan bit his lip - not knowing what to do. This Phil seemed completely different to the Lester he knew. But something about the new persona intrigued Dan and he didn't want Phil to hurt any more. Did Dan secretly care for Phil like he did with Michael? He thought it was a possibility but there was something else Dan couldn't put his finger on.

"Well we can't have that can we?" Dan smiled softly and Phil looked over at him with a questioning look. Dan grinned and offered his hand to Phil who glanced at it wearily. "I don't bite." Dan smirked and Phil chuckled, finally entwining his fingers with Dan's. Dan grinned and pulled him to the stairs and back to the area outside the hall. "Wait here." Dan ordered and let go of Phil's hand. He walked over to one of the windows and cracked it open - letting the music flow out. 

Dan smirked a little when he heard it was a slow song - 'Paradise' by Coldplay was playing and Dan skipped back over to Phil with a grin. Dan reached to place his hand on Phil's hip and Phil jumped back in surprise. "Um ... what are you doing?" Phil questioned.

"Just trust me." Dan giggled and grabbed Phil's arm, pulling him back. Dan slid his arm round Phil's waist and took Phil's left hand in his right. Phil swallowed before placing his hand behind Dan's neck - making him shiver a bit since his neck was a place he didn't let many people touch. 

"This is stupid." Phil mumbled and Dan chuckled, started to walk Phil backwards until they went into a waltz. 

"Yes it is." Dan smirked.

"Then why are we doing it?" Phil smiled a little.

"Because you're smiling." Dan grinned back, dimple popping. Phil's smiled only grew wider and he shook his head. However, his grip tightened on Dan a little and pulled them a little closer. 

"Why don't you fight for him?" Dan asked as they danced through the middle of the song. 

Phil sighed, "Because I know no matter how hard I tried to redeem myself - even if he did like me, my father controls my life and he would definitely not approve." he frowned. "It's just easier if I stopped loving him." Phil sighed. Dan took his hand from Phil's waist and used his fingers to make Phil face him. 

"You should still fight for him. You can't help your feelings - it's not something you can turn on and off. You're father will just have to accept that otherwise he doesn't deserve you." Dan stated firmly - and he knew how much of a dick Anthony was. He hoped Phil would stand up to him.

"You don't know my dad." Phil laughed hollowly but continued to look into Dan's eyes. Dan's hand left Phil's face and went back to his waist. The song finished and moved on to the next one. Dynamite by Taio Cruz came on and Dan grinned, taking Phil's hand and spinning him round. Phil smiled again and the both of them danced to the slightly faster music. The giggled as they somehow waltzed to the pop song. 

"You should smile like that more. I'm sure people would prefer genuine Phil." Dan commented as Phil twirled him round. Phil smiled shyly and ducked behind his fringe a bit and Dan didn't know the boy was capable of being cute or bashful. 

"Thanks." Phil replied quietly and wrapped both his arms round Dan's neck - swaying a little to the beat. Soon the song finished again and an even slower song came on. Illuminated by Hurts started playing and Dan listened to the lyrics as he and Phil swayed together. 

Time waits for no one,  
So do you want to waste some time,  
Oh, oh tonight?  
Don't be afraid of tomorrow,  
Just take my hand, I'll make it feel so much better tonight.

"I don't think anyone in school actually likes me. Even my best friend thinks I'm a monster right now." Phil frowned, suddenly looking ashamed. Dan frowned.

"Well if you were this Phil all the time then I guarantee you that people will like the real you." Dan smiled. Phil looked in Dan's eyes with a smile.

"I'd love to but I've dug myself a hole. Everyone wouldn't believe the 'act' and my father expects me to be as cold hearted as him. Keeping up the persona at home would be more difficult if I actually acted like myself during the day. It would only make it harder." Phil drooped once again. 

Suddenly my eyes are open,   
Everything comes into focus, oh.  
We are all illuminated,   
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.

"You shouldn't have to be someone your not for someone who's love should be unconditional." Dan protested - feeling anger for Anthony Lester boil inside him - he had no idea Phil felt this way and he wanted Phil to be like this all the time. He was sure that if the one he loved saw the real him he'd be putty in his hands.

"I wished that was the case." Phil sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment with Dan. Letting his feelings out had really calmed him and let out a little frustration and this boy seemed to know exactly what to say. He opened his eyes and focused on the rich coffee eyes behind the black mask.

Swing me these sorrows  
And try delusion for a while.  
It's such a beautiful lie.  
You've got to lose inhibition -  
Romance your ego for a while.  
Come on, give it a try.

Dan smiled as the lyrics filtered through the window and into both boys ears. The song was oddly calming and Dan felt strangely comfortable in Phil's arms swaying softly to the music. He never in a million years thought he'd be dancing with Phil Lester and helping him with his inner demons. He hoped Phil would take his words into consideration - he didn't even want to be with Natalie. Did that mean he didn't actually want to get Dan in trouble? Did he regret all the things he did to him? So many thoughts were humming in Dan's mind and he didn't notice that Phil's eyes were staring intently at him. 

Suddenly my eyes are open,   
Everything comes into focus, oh.  
We are all illuminated,   
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding.  
We are, we are, blinded,  
We are, we are, blinded. 

 

As soon as Dan's eyes locked with Phil's he sort of froze. Phil was a little closer than before and his eyes were so ... blue. Dan stared at every detail in his iris and even picked out an array of greys and yellows surrounding the pupil. There was a shine in his eyes which made Dan shiver. Dan noticed that the full moon was beaming down on both of them - highlighting them in their little waltz. Phil's pale skin looked porcelain and smooth and Dan suddenly craved to run his fingertips across the smooth surface. The light of the moon made Phil's charcoal hair look almost silvery and all in all Phil looked enchanting. 

Dan's eyes trailed over his whole face - taking in every detail and re-discovering why all the girls in school fell for him. He really was very handsome and seeing his real personality made Dan's heart thump in his chest and his hands start to get clammy. Why was he suddenly nervous? He swallowed as his eyes darted to Phil's peachy lips for a split second before returning to Phil's alluring gaze.

Suddenly my eyes are open,   
Everything comes into focus, oh,  
We are all illuminated,   
Lights are shining on our faces, blinding  
We are, we are, blinded,  
We are, we are, blinded. 

That's when Dan realizes Phil is giving him the 'look' and his knees suddenly go weak and his breath catches and he feels dizzy. He never knew what it was like to be on the opposite end but he could feel his heart beating wildly and his cheeks heat up slightly. He didn't know how Natalie was able to resist because Dan could feel himself falling under Phil's spell. 

However, there was something about the 'look' that was different. Instead of a cocky smirk there was a soft smile on Phil's appealing lips and instead of his seductive eyes they were full of a fondness that made Dan want to melt into a puddle. He nearly asked himself what was wrong with him - because Phil had made his life a living hell for years and taken away a beautiful night from him. But wasn't this a beautiful moment? Wasn't Phil opening up to him and pouring out his broken heart to him? Wasn't Phil actually a really decent guy? Dan swallowed as he felt himself start to give in.

"I might be able to get over him." Phil suddenly breathed and Dan could feel it on his face. "But I think it creates a new problem." he added, his voice going lower and making Dan shiver again. It was like he was in a trance.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I might have found someone else." Phil whispered, inching closer by every second. 

"Sounds risky." Dan mumbled, leaning forward himself.

"I'm willing to jump off the deep end." Phil muttered and with that their lips met. Dan's heart slammed against his rib cage because this was Phil. Hot and popular ass hole Phil who was actually broken lost Phil who cared about someone a lot that he couldn't even enjoy his special night because of him. Dan pressed firmly into the kiss - realizing that holy shit he may be falling for Phil Lester and kissing his lips passionately. 

Now kissing Natalie was nice but this kiss ... Dan felt the emotion and Phil's skilled lips on his made Dan crave for more. He was lost in the euphoric feeling of someone's affection - that person being a hot closeted softy who he had gone from hating to loving in a matter of twenty minutes. He felt Phil's hands slide into his hair and pull him even closer. Dan's arms wrapped tightly around Phil's waist and pressed their bodies incredibly close. They broke for air, panting a little and Dan gazed at Phil through heavy lidded eyes and saw that his lips had turned a delicious red.

Dan pressed back in, kissing him a little more vigorously. Phil moaned a little and walked them backwards until he hand Dan pinned against the wall next to the fire exit. He nipped at Dan's lips and Dan whimpered, opening up and letting Phil's tongue in and letting him explore his mouth. Dan moaned into into the kiss and couldn't help want more of Phil. It was funny because he never knew that the person he liked would become the person he didn't like and the person he didn't like would become someone he liked. 

As Phil nipped at Dan's lips again Dan felt a vibrating in his pocket and at first he ignored it - wanting to continue being lost in Phil's lips but then he remembered why he was here in the first place and pushed Phil away. "One second." Dan panted and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Phil bit his lip and nodded, smiling slightly to himself and panting a little like Dan.

Dan's eyes went wide when he saw it was a text message from Anthony. "Meeting got cancelled. I expect dinner on the table in half an hour ~ A." Dan panicked and looked at Phil with a worried gaze.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked in concern.

"I have to go." Dan said and started to hurry towards the fire exit to ask PJ to drive him home. 

"Wait!" Phil exclaimed and grabbed Dan's arm. "I don't even know who you are. How will I see you again?" Phil asked, looking slightly panicked and Dan felt a tug in his chest - Dan couldn't tell him. He knew things wouldn't bode well with Anthony and who knows - Phil could feel disgusted that it was Dan. 

"I'm sorry I really need to go." Dan said and pushed the door open, hurrying into the hall where the music was blaring.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Phil called over the music and Dan hurried into the crowd. How could he be so stupid and let himself fall for Phil's charms - it would never work, not if he was Phil's slave. He zig zagged through dancing people - ignoring Phil's protests and trying to lose him. He came up behind Chris and PJ and grabbed PJ's shoulder. 

"I need a ride NOW!" Dan exclaimed in worry and PJ's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Anthony's coming home early." Dan explained in worry. 

"Shit, um, I'll be back soon alright Chris?" PJ asked hopefully and Chris smiled and nodded. Dan and PJ ran out the building and Dan panicked when he heard Phil's calls close behind. They both jumped into PJ's car and drove away. 

Phil ran out the front door with a frown, just in time to see the tail lights of a car driving away. He let out a sad breath and looked down at his feet - it was too dark to see what type of car it was. He angrily kicked the wall - had he done something wrong? He went to go back inside when he saw something lying on the floor out the corner of his eye. It was a phone.

Phil's heart thumped as he recognised it to be the one the boy had pulled out of his pocket after their kiss. He quickly picked it up and clicked the home button - holding his breath in case the lock screen held the mystery person's image. He almost groaned in annoyance when he saw there was a pug on the lock screen. However he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face - this boy was adorable and Phil could honestly fall for them if he knew who it was. He might even be able to get over him.

~

"Shit shit shit." Dan thought as he hoovered the living room floor the following morning. He had lost his bloody phone - he barely had enough money as it was with his college allowance being carefully tucked away. He wasn't allowed to touch it - a rule he set himself because he wanted to get away from the Lesters as soon as possible. Although his opinion on Michael and Phil had changed a bit.

He was thinking too hard and the hoover drowned out all other sound so he didn't notice Phil walk in, staring intently at a phone screen and grinning like a fool. When he turned the tap on - Dan's head snapped up and he swallowed as he saw Phil, filling up a glass. Dan's heart thumped wildly as he saw Phil take a sip and stared intently at the way his pink lips wrapped around the glass. He remembered how amazing they felt against his and felt a blush threatening to rise. Phil caught his eye and frowned, Dan immediately looked away internally cursing at himself. 

Dan turned the hoover off and put it to the side - he needed to act like he hated Phil. He needed him to believe that he ruined Dan's night so he doesn't figure out it was him who he had locked lips with. Surely that wouldn't go down well. He frowned a little when he saw the love-sick look on Phil's face and how he was looking at his phone screen fondly. Dan's cheeks heated up a little at the thought of Phil feeling that way over him. 

"How was the dance?" Dan asked, trying to sound bitter. He looked up to see Phil glance up at him from the phone in his hand. Dan's mouth nearly fell open when he found it was his phone. Shit - Phil had to be the one to find it!

"Fine." Phil replied emotionlessly - no sneer or glare. He looked back at the screen and smiled to himself. Dan frowned then blushed when he remembered he changed his lock screen to a pug. God Phil must think he was a child. 

"Good." Dan said bluntly, being careful to sound slightly sarcastic. He couldn't let Phil catch on. Phil looked at him again and for a second Dan thought he saw guilt but he covered it up when he poured his water down the sink and went to walk out the room.

"Pull the car round in ten minutes." Phil ordered before disappearing. Dan sighed - he wished Phil would go back to the dance's persona. He seemed so much happier as dorky in love Phil rather than a Lester - manipulated by his father. 

Dan dropped Michael off first, giving him a secretive wink which Michael returned with a grin before asking if Dan would come to his basketball game. "They let me on the team yesterday - said I had potential. Would you come? For like support or something?" Michael asked, sounding shy. 

"Of course, what time is it?" Dan smiled.

"Four o'clock about half an hour after school finishes." Mike explained and Dan nodded. 

"I'll have to drive Phil home first before coming but I'll definitely be there." Dan grinned.

"Thanks, see you Dan." Mike called as he jumped out the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him for once. Dan grinned and glanced at the rear-view mirror and nearly jumped when he saw Phil frowning at him in confusion. 

"What?" Dan asked anxiously. 

"Nothing." Phil muttered and looked out the window. In truth he had been watching and listening to Dan and Mike's interaction and felt his heart sink a little. His little brother was asking Dan to his first basketball game and saying goodbye to him. Phil had noticed it a few other times and he honestly felt like an even worse person. Not to mention he thought his little brother was pretty cool and proud that he wasn't turning out like their father. However this little interaction made him jealous and happy at the same time. He was jealous that his brother wanted Dan and not him but happy that he at least had Dan to look after him and be there for him when he couldn't. He wished he could but his father was controlling him like a puppet on strings.

"Okay..." Dan said cautiously and started the car again, not making Phil crash into the back of the passenger's seat again. They arrived at the high school pretty quickly and Phil didn't rush to get out the car this time. He sort of stared out the window with a slight frown and Dan was honestly concerned. However he didn't want to ask - he couldn't attract Phil's attention if he wanted to stay of the suspicion radar for a while. So, he turned the car off and got out straight away, not turning round to look if Phil got out and hurrying towards the entrance.

The morning went by pretty quickly and both Chris and PJ asked what had happened and Dan told them about Natalie but left out the part where he snogged Phil Lester's face off. Dan was surprised Chris was hanging out with him and PJ and so was a lot of other people. Dan wasn't very popular before so people had been confused when a popstar like Natalie had sat with him and became his friend and now Phil Lester's best friend who was holding hands with PJ every second he could. Dan thought it was pretty adorable and they seemed pretty smitten with each other.

Dan and Chris were walking together to art to pick up PJ when Dan saw Phil leaning against the wall with a frown on his face. "You should talk to him." Dan said, nodding at Phil. Chris looked over and then down at his feet. 

"I can't." Chris sighed.

"He's your best friend-"

"He's Phil Lester." Chris interrupted, looking Dan in the eye. "You know how he operates first hand why would you think he'd accept me and PJ?" Chris asked with sorrow in his eyes. Dan could tell that Chris really did like Phil and probably got to see the real him shine through a few times. Chris was just scared. 

"He's going to find out about you and PJ soon enough since everyone's talking about it and you're going to get an opinion from him. Better now than later, besides maybe he will accept you." Dan stated wisely and he had a feeling everything would be okay after Phil's confession the night before.

Chris bit his lip and looked over at Phil with a sigh. Without another word in protest he walked over to Phil with nerves eating away at him. "Hey." He spoke up and frowned a little when he saw how confused and lost in thought Phil was. "Are you okay?" Chris asked cautiously. 

"I'm in love." Phil suddenly blurted out and Chris's jaw dropped open. Of all the things he expected he couldn't have prepared himself for that.

"You?" He asked with disbelief - which earned him a scowl from Phil. He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, fine." Chris said quickly and Phil went back to looking at his feet.

"So who is it?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well ... I love two people." Phil's frown deepened and Chris got even more confused. 

"Huh?"

"Well one I have loved for a long time and the other I met at the dance last night." Phil filled in.

"Okay ... who are they?" Chris asked, not sure how he had been dragged into this conversation with Phil Lester. 

"I don't know." Phil replied which made Chris start to wonder if he had gone crazy. 

"You ... don't know?" Chris asked slowly - his brain hurting a little.

"Well I do know. I know the person I've been in love with forever but the person I met at the dance ... he was so special and the kiss was amazing and I don't know who he is." Phil grinned a little.

"He?" Chris all but choked, feeling like he was being slapped in the face with information he didn't think was possible about Phil.

"Yeah and I don't know what to do. I want to stop loving the one who I've liked for a long time and I want to love the guy from last night but I don't know who he is." Phil huffed in annoyance and suddenly his gaze flickered towards Dan who was across the hall chatting to Natalie. Phil narrowed his eyes as jealousy sparked through him again. No matter how hard he tried he still fancied Dan Howell. He nearly growled when he saw them hug.

"I've got to go, oh and make sure PJ takes care of you." Phil said without even looking at Chris and walking towards Dan. Chris was left standing with his mouth wide open and his eyes practically bulging out of his skull. 

"What the fuck just happened?" Chris thought in bafflement.

Dan watched Chris approach Phil before his vision was blocked. He focused on the thing blocking his view and scowled when he saw it was Natalie. "Dan." She started, looking upset.

"Look I have to go." Dan tried to step around her but she moved so he couldn't get past.

"No Dan please. I need to talk to you." She begged, looking hopeful. Dan sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms, gesturing for her to continue. "Look I've been feeling bad about last night since you ran away from me. I'm so sorry okay? I didn't know you were coming so I accepted Phil's offer - it's not because I like him because I kind of don't but since we were both going alone I thought it would be a good idea. We both agreed we wouldn't actually dance together or anything." Natalie explained and Dan felt his defensive side want to come out and defend Phil when she said she didn't like him because he was actually a softy and a nice guy. He held his tongue though and let her finish. "Look you've been such a good friend to me and I've kind of fancied you a bit since the beginning that's why I kissed you when you asked me and I was so upset when you left I never wanted to hurt you. I know I can't ask for anything more than friends right but if you give me a chance I'd like to be your friend because I don't want to lose you." Natalie pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Dan felt his anger melt away because she seemed really sincere. He also felt bad that she fancied him and he didn't return the feelings. He sighed and without answering her, pulled her into a hug. She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "I forgive you." Dan muttered. 

"Thank you." Natalie said in a small voice and they pulled away.

"Friends?" Dan offered with a small smile.

"Friends." Natalie smiled back.

"Hi." A third voice interrupted and Dan jumped a little as Phil appeared next to them. "Natalie, Emma is looking for you." Phil said bluntly and Dan frowned a little.

"Oh, okay." Natalie replied a little awkwardly in Phil's presence and Dan wanted to tell her Phil was actually a great guy but of course he didn't. "I'll be off then. See you later Dan." Natalie grinned at him then jogged off. 

Dan bit his lip and glanced at Phil who was looking down at his feet awkwardly. Dan cleared his throat anxiously and started to walk away. He had only taken three steps when Phil called out, "Dan." and he stopped, turning back to face Phil. He was a little surprised He hadn't used 'Howell' like he usually did. Phil was looking at him intently and Dan swallowed, worrying that he'd recognize something about him. 

"What?" Dan asked cautiously and Phil suddenly looked away. 

"Nothing, forget it." He mumbled and quickly hurried away. Dan frowned at Phil's behaviour - he really was acting weird. 

~

"He said what?" Dan exclaimed as he Chris and PJ sat outside during lunch. 

"Yeah, he rambled on about being in love with two people - one being someone who was at the dance last night. The other he didn't mention but I was so shocked because apparently it was a guy." Chris explained, still looking awestruck.

Dan felt himself flush. Phil said that about him? He felt his heart flutter and he tried to stop blushing. "Did he say anything else?" Dan asked curious to know what Phil thought of him. 

"Something about an amazing kiss and a mask but that's about it." Chris said, looking so confused. Dan felt the butterflies in his stomach go crazy at the mention of the kiss and he smiled to himself a little. Phil Lester thought he was an amazing kisser. PJ chuckled and kissed Chris's cheek. 

"Well at least it wasn't a negative reaction. He said he accepted us right?" PJ asked.

Chris grinned at him, "Well yeah, but it was mostly him saying to make sure you look after after me." 

PJ smirked, "I do that enough already and we've only been together for a day and a night." 

"I know." Chris smiled fondly and brought their lips together passionately. Dan grinned at the pair. 

"I'm going to go find Natalie. I think you guys would like some alone time." Dan chuckled, knowing they wouldn't even acknowledge him since they were locking lips eagerly. 

Dan walked into the school halls and raised an eyebrow when he saw how deserted they were. He was left to his own thoughts and he started to worry about Phil having his phone again. He knew that when Dan announced his phone was missing to Anthony when he asks about it Phil would piece things together so he needed it back as soon as possible. What if he got someone to unlock it? He'd find out it was him and Phil would most likely claim they'd never work because honestly why would Anthony allow Dan and Phil to become a thing? 

Dan's thoughts were interrupted by a hand over his mouth and arms wrapping around his body. He shrieked but it came out muffled under the person's hand and he struggled as he was dragged down an empty hall. He was thrown against some lockers and groaned in pain. He looked up to see three guys from his year - Sam, Greg and James. 

"Hello Howell." Greg spat and Dan flinched. "You've been getting too big." He continued and Dan frowned in confusion.

"A nobody like you shouldn't be getting any positive attention. Natalie should know better than to hang around with a loser faggot like you." Sam sneered and punched Dan in the gut - making him inhale sharply in pain. 

"You're a nobody Howell and everyone knows it." Greg snapped and grabbed Dan's hair, tugging him to his feet. Dan yelled out in pain and balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. 

"You should just go die. No body likes you and no one ever will." James chuckled as Greg through him back on the floor. "Worthless piece of shit." James hissed as Greg stomped on Dan's hand - making the boy scream. 

"Shut up faggot!" Sam snapped and punched Dan in the face.

"HEY!" A voice exclaimed in anger and Dan painfully turned his head to see who it was. He was slightly dizzy from the punch so he couldn't really make out the blurry figure coming towards them. His head collapsed back against the locker and he watched in confusion as a fist was thrown into Greg's face and yelling filled the air. Dan frowned in confusion as three boys ran away down the corridor. 

"Dan?" A voice asked softly and Dan looked up. Blue eyes stared down at him in worry and eventually Dan's vision focused again and Phil was holding his face and his hands, checking him over. "Can you hear me?" Phil asked frantically and Dan nodded in shock. Phil breathed out in relief and took his hands from Dan's face, although Dan wished he hadn't. Phil offered a hand and Dan took it, groaning a little as he stood up - pain evident on his face. "Sorry." Phil muttered. "Come on let's get you to the nurse's office." He sighed and put Dan's arm over his shoulder. 

Dan was very confused but didn't argue. His stomach, hand and face hurt like hell and he was sure a black eye was forming. The nurse had given him an ice pack and instructed him to get plenty of rest which Dan nearly scoffed at because he never got plenty of rest. Phil waited outside the whole time. As soon as Dan got out Phil stood up. "Come on I'm driving you home." Phil instructed.

"What? Why?" Dan asked. He liked how the real caring Phil was shining through but he didn't know why it was shining through for Dan. 

"Just get in the bloody car okay?" Phil sighed in annoyance and Dan didn't argue in case Phil got angry with him. Phil drove him back to the house where Phil helped Dan upstairs. "Sleep in my room, it'll be painful going up the ladder to the attic." Phil said and Dan blushed.

"I'll be fine-"

"Just get in there." Phil commanded and lead Dan into his room. Dan looked around curiously and his eyes widened a little as he saw some of his favourite band posters on the wall. He was so confused but didn't say a word. "Get some sleep, that's what the nurse said." Phil mumbled.

"Why arr you helping me?" Dan asked in confusion.

"I'm not." Phil snapped defiantly before starting to leave.

"Wait!" Dan called and Phil paused in the doorway. "You have to go to Michael's basketball game."

Phil turned round in confusion. "What?"

"He expects me to be there cheering him on. If I can't make it you have to go and give him support, Phil please. I'll only ask this one favour of you." Dan pleaded. He couldn't let Mike down after he kept his mouth shut and told Dan what he really thought of him. Phil's face softened and he looked at Dan with an emotion he couldn't decipher but it was soon covered up.

"I'll do it for him." Phil muttered before leaving. Dan smiled a little to himself before flopping down on Phil's bed. He liked how Phil was being more like himself. 

~

"That was a great game." Phil grinned as he and Michael walked out the school.

"Thanks." Mike said shyly, but was grinning from ear to ear. "Um ... what happened to Dan?" He asked, hoping he wouldn't anger his older brother. "Why wasn't he here? He promised he would." Mike said, deflating a little.

"He got into some trouble." Mike looked up in alarm.

"What? Is he okay?" Michael exclaimed and Phil's eyes widened at his brother. He had no idea his brother appreciated Dan this much and he felt himself appreciate Dan that little bit more and even felt familiar butterflies in his stomach which he tried to push down. He liked the boy in the mask and wanted to find out who he was. That way he could get over Dan and not get in trouble with his dad. 

"He's fine now. He got beat up." Phil explained.

"What happened to the others?" Mike asked angrily.

Phil swallowed a little, "I beat them up." Phil replied quietly and Mike looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

"Because ..." Phil sighed before giving in - it was his little brother after all. "Because Dan's a pretty cool guy." 

Mike looked surprised but a grin spread across his face. "I know." He replied and Phil smiled down at him. "Thanks for coming by the way." Michael added and Phil beamed. 

"No problem bro." Phil smirked and ruffled Mike's hair. 

"Get off." Michael laughed and pushed Phil. "Race you to the car." He dared and started sprinting.

"You're on!" Phil called and ran after him.

~

Phil stood in his bedroom doorway watching the rise and fall of Dan's chest and how peaceful he looked in his sleep. He smiled fondly - he couldn't help himself. No matter how many times he tried to deny it he kept falling back in love with Dan. It was ridiculous but Phil kind of liked it at the same time. He just wished he could control his own life and take Dan away from his father and make him feel special and kiss his stupid face off. 

Phil sighed and was about to leave when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He frowned and pulled out a phone - realizing it was the boy in the mask's phone. His eyes widened when he saw there was a text and Phil's heart thumped - thinking he could find out who owns the phone. When he read the text his mouth hung open.

"Hey Dan, where were you? You disappeared after lunch, are you okay? ~ PJ"

Dan's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He felt like he had had the longest sleep and he honestly felt a lot better despite the slight thumping in his head and pulsing pain of his right hand and stomach. His eyes scanned the room and he frowned when he found he wasn't in his own. That's when he remembered everything that happened and that he was in Phil's room. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Phil sitting next to the bed, looking down at him. "Um, hello." Dan said in confusion. 

"Hi." Phil smirked and something about it made Dan shiver. It was almost like Phil was giving him the 'look' but it was sort of playful so Dan didn't know what to expect - he was so confused. "I think this is yours." Phil held out his phone and Dan's eyes went wide in panic. Shit.

"U-um no, no it isn't." Dan tried to deny but Phil only shook his head. 

"There's no point lying to me Dan, PJ texted you so I know it's your phone." Phil placed it down on the bed. Dan swallowed and took the phone, unlocking it and reading the text - confirming Phil's suspicions. "So ..." Phil smirked and Dan swallowed, sitting up in his bed feeling anxious. He had no idea how Phil would react. "You went to the dance even though you were supposed to be looking after Mike ..." Phil said and Dan scowled a little.

"No thanks to you." Dan grumbled. 

Phil sighed, "Yeah I know ... but you know why I did it now don't you?" Phil asked looking Dan in the eyes again and locking their gaze. Dan nodded his head slowly, not being able to look away.

"You know, the thing that shocks me the most is after everything that I put you through you still listened to me and danced with me then kissed me." Phil chuckled and Dan blushed a little.

"Just to clarify you kissed me." Dan muttered although a small smile grew across his lips. 

"Yeah but you kissed back." Phil grinned and bit his lip. "Did you know who I was talking about? I mean ... the guy I've loved for ages..." Phil asked, blushing a little.

"No." Dan frowned and Phil looked at him with a frown.

"What? Really? It's pretty obvious ... although maybe not since I said they'd probably hate me if they found out ... but I'm not so scared to admit it now I know how they feel ..." Phil trailed off, biting his lip because he gave Dan a pretty big hint.

Dan eyes went wide and his mouth hung open - Phil had been in love with him? "Me?!" Dan exclaimed in shock and Phil smiled sheepishly. 

"I couldn't help it." Phil chuckled. Dan grinned, shuffling a little closer to Phil. 

"Well ... I guess I couldn't help fall for you either - despite all the shit." Dan admitted and Phil felt his heart beat wildly and his face hurt from how big he was grinning. 

"If I kiss you, you won't run away again right?" Phil asked hopefully and Dan grinned before pulling Phil's lips to his, welcoming the feeling of Phil's soft lips again. He felt himself fall for Phil all over again and Phil forgot all about his father and lost himself to Dan's lips. Both boys couldn't help themselves - they were in love and no one could tell them otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
